


That One Day, He'll Be Free

by Superwhaaaaat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, Human-Vampire AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Physical Abuse, Screaming, Verbal Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhaaaaat/pseuds/Superwhaaaaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows where they are, or how they were taken. Or even if their families are alive. For right now, Tadashi is fine with that. He can survive, for now. But in the back of his mind, he knows that one day, he’ll be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quick Summary (No Spoilers, Don't Worry)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Prologue!  
> Hi! This is my first fan fiction, and I decided to write it due to theories I had with a friend.  
> Theory Post here: (http://superwhaaaaat.tumblr.com/post/128574848484/friendo-i-dont-think-vampires-would-have)  
> Talk to me on tumblr (superwhaaaaat.tumblr.com) or leave a comment!  
> Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting you hooked;)

It was a punishment, you see. For being born, having special weakness, or strengths, depending on how you looked at it. But no matter how different they were, they were all the same, stuck in the same place. This “facility”, as the government called it, was a dumping ground for half-breeds. Why were they put there, you might ask? Because they were dangerous. Human and vampire combined gene traits usually produce offspring that is extremely weak... or extremely strong. Human-vampire halfbreed outcasts, who were, technically, not allowed to live. But they were living, or maybe they were dead. Again, it’s all how you look at it. Tadashi, for sure, looked at it with a dark and murky film over his sight. But that’s how Tadashi saw everything; always having to have his dark sunglasses on. It was one of the “perks” of being a half-breed, he was a human who was severely allergic to sunlight. In cell in this place is as dark as deep space.

There were all kinds of gene combinations, though. Take Tsukki, Tadashi’s friend, for example. Tsukki is extremely strong, and thrives in the sunlight. His cell, unlike Tadashi’s, is completely lit up during the day, sunlight streaming through the bars in his cell. That’s actually how they met. Tsukki almost killed Tadashi, by punching a sauce-pan sized hole in the wall during the day. It was a good thing Tadashi was awake at that time, and moved opposite from where Tsukki was punching, otherwise Tadashi would be ashes. During the day, that hole is covered on both sides for Tadashi’s sake, but when the sun goes down, the hole is uncovered, and they both talk for hours and hours.  Theories, memories, and on some nights, when it’s just too much to handle, they hold hands, just taking comfort in each other’s presence.

And then, things changed.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is going to some graphics in the story. I can't tell exactly what it will be, hence why I've chosen not to put any warnings. Tags will be updated every time I post a chapter (once a week? maybe sooner). I hope you enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Before The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are memories a blessing? Or are they a curse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I changed Tadashi to Yamaguchi, and needed to update! Nothing else was changed! Sorry for the bother!

Yamaguchi Tadashi remembers his family, and he isn’t sure if the memories are a blessing or a curse.

He was taken when he was 8, a very late age to be taken compared to everyone else he’s heard coming through the facility. But then again, his family was in a group called Fifth Love.

Fifth Love was a group that started out as five families, each who had broken the most taboo law - having a half human, half vampire child. His parents, if he remembers correctly, were the fourth group to join, one of the original five. But by the time Yamaguchi was in elementary school, the group had grown to twenty families. In total, about 30 kids, for some families took the risk and had more than one child. It was a close group, every family looking out for one another. There were some nights he had to stay over another family’s house, and other nights kids slept over his house. He didn’t know why. Yamaguchi just went with the flow, just like his parents did at that time.

His parents were the best, ever. At least, in Yamaguchi’s opinion. His dad was such a soft cuddly teddy bear, even if he looked stern and strict on the outside, and his mom cooked the best spaghetti ever! Every evening, Yamaguchi would get a kiss on the cheek from his mom, and his dad would rustle his hair and give him a hug. Yamaguchi would tell them both that he loves him, see them later, and then be off to school. He remembers getting a Wii for the first time, and having Yachi over and his dad challenging his mom to a Just Dance challenge, and he and Yachi laughing their butts off at how funny his parents looked. These fun memories with his parents made him wonder whether remembering was a curse or not. These memories made him hurt inside with a fierceness no pain would ever be able to compete with. Thinking on it now, they were pretty laid back parents, but they always had one strict rule - do not go outside without permission. Yamaguchi never really thought about breaking their one rule, but he didn’t have much time to. He didn’t even think about the rule at all, because sleeping took up most of his time. He was always ill, and if he wasn't sleeping, he was with Yachi. Yachi was his best friend.  She was always coming over, and Yamaguchi was always grateful for her.

As the weakest of the pack, he was often alone. He couldn’t go outside during the day, he was always ill, and always tired. He was weak. Yachi was the opposite. She was a strong, bubble of sunshine, and that’s just what Yamaguchi needed. He loved her. They were inseparable. She would come in after dark and wake him up, telling him stories about the sun, the clouds, the sky, and everything Yamaguchi ever dreamed of…

But his fatal flaw was sunlight. He couldn’t touch any sunlight, even if he was human. Even some of the brighter unnatural lights hurt his eyes. There weren’t many kids in the group that shared the same weakness, but the ones who did were always sick, just like him. Yamaguchi drank a lot of orange juice back in those days, but it didn’t help much. He needed sunlight. All the parents made sure everything happened at night. School, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and there were only a few exceptions: the adults went to work during the day, or to a Fifth Love meeting. Kids weren’t allowed into the meetings until they were sixteen years of age, and no one was even close to that yet. Everything was during the night, so to not bring attention to the kids who couldn’t go out in sunlight, like Yamaguchi. The parents didn’t want the kids with a sunlight allergy to be outcasted, but ironically, that’s what they were. Every child born into the Fifth Love was an outcast, because they were illegal.

To the kids with the sunlight allergy, school was harsh. In fact, it was the worst part of Yamaguchi’s day. He had to go in with about five other students to a “special” classroom, because the fluorescent lights hurt all of their eyes. Lunch was another reason school was dreaded by most. All kids were let loose into the small cafeteria, and had lunch and recess for a full, long hour. During that time, the stronger kids preyed on the weaker. Nothing could please the strongest kids, and Yachi was constantly protecting Yamaguchi and trying to keep him from crying. “It’s not  his fault his freckles stand out because of his paleness!” She yelled, she screamed. “It’s not his fault he was born this way!”

But one day, when Yamaguchi was eight, lunch never came. Neither did the teachers, for that matter. In the evening, all the kids went to their regular classrooms, like usual when school started, and just waited for the teachers. It was a normal night for everyone, until the strange men came into the classrooms and told them all to gather in the cafe. Yamaguchi doesn’t remember going to the cafe, only the feeling of excitement. Something should have clicked into his head. There were no teachers, no adults, no parents he recognized. Only the strange men. But the kids had been told they were going on a field trip and Yamaguchi remembers bounding into the hall, wanting to be first to hear about where they were going. Yamaguchi can’t remember what happened after he stepped into the cafe.

Yamaguchi woke up in this room for the first time eight years ago, his throat parched, and eyes watery. He couldn’t see anything, and it terrified him. Where was Yachi? Mommy? Dad? “Mommy! Dad! Yachi!” Eight-year old Yamaguchi Yamaguchi wailed, his head spinning. Why was he left alone? Why did everyone abandon him?

It took him years to realize where he was, years of listening of people scream about “the god-forsaken government” and other children shouting for mommies and daddies. He had been found out. He was a human-vampire half-blood.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha! I posted the this chapter yesterday, but I realized how bad it needed to be rechecked, so I took it down and had it checked again by me and my dear Hannah. Thank you!  
> Post comments, if you'd like! Suggestions are much appreciated, and if you do have any problems feel free to jump over to my tumblr (superwhaaaaat.tumblr.com)  
> (Also half-breed or half-blood? I can't seem to figure out which to use)


	3. Chapter 2: You Bring The Sun Into My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Screaming, panicking, and "Sorry Tsukki"-ing.

Yamaguchi had been here in the facility for about seven or eight years, if he had to guess, before he heard the boy next door. Before then it had just been the robot, who came and shoved food and water under his door once a day. Just a simple, “Confirmation: Yamaguchi Tadashi” was the outside contact he was limited to everyday. Every once and awhile he heard someone screaming and struggling before being that person was shoved and locked into a cell, but that was it. On this day, he heard the screaming from the boy next door, and for a day or two straight the boy never stopped shouting, screaming and, unfortunately for Yamaguchi’s virgin ears, cursing. Yamaguchi started throwing pebbles at the wall, comforted by the series of clicks the rocks made as they bounced off the stone wall or floor. After a while, he stopped and listened to the screaming, pity and sympathy forming in the bottom of his stomach. In the first year, he just heard just silence, and the sound deafened him, making him go crazy. He used to scream like that, and shout and just let it all out. Yamaguchi would scream numbers, counting  into the millions just to let himself know he was there, that he had himself, that he wasn't alone. Yamaguchi started talking, wondering if this new guy next door was even hearing him. “This is how it is, you know. If you’re in here, You’re alive - and I’m sorry. Don’t keep screaming, it doesn’t help. Trust me. It makes your throat burn and you’ll then need more of your limited  water supply. Save it.” By the end of his speech, Yamaguchi was whispering. That was the most he’s spoken in about 2 years, and his voice was rough and hoarse. It hurt his own throat, and Yamaguchi decided it wasn’t worth it to continue his pep talk. Throwing more pebbles against the wall, he missed the guarded “Thanks.” that was whispered back.

By now, all this was normal. The screaming and struggling,  and the silence. The chill in the winter and spring which on some nights brought tears to his eyes because Yamaguchi just couldn’t get warmth enough. Yamaguchi usually running around the small cell to get warm. It wasn’t that big, about six by ten feet. Just enough for a small bed. He’s in good shape now, after going around his room for hours on end. Some days, he runs himself to sleep. Sometimes, instead of the cold, it gets warm. It doesn’t always get burning-in-hell hot, but there are days where he just bakes in his room, and feels sorry for people with windows in their rooms. Sunlight creates heat, and he’s sick of the heat on those days. Every few days,  the musty smell in his cell just suffocates him, making him wish he had a window to open, and cursing himself for being born, cursing his allergy. Then the times where it was just right, and he could wear his soft blanket, the most prized possession in his room were the best kind of days. It wasn’t as soft as it was when he first came into the facility, but it’s not scratchy yet. Yamaguchi isn’t even sure where it came from. One night, he just woke up covered by it. There are days Yamaguchi just wraps himself in his blankets and cries, or days where he wears his blanket cape proudly, and dreams of being a king, with a beautiful spouse, and freedom for all. And then some days there is just silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Today is a silent day.  Yamaguchi’s still in bed, and hasn’t heard a peep from the boy next door for a few weeks now. As he lay, enjoying the silence, it’s  suddenly interrupted. The person in the cell next door was.. punching the weak spot in the wall, about 2 feet off the floor. Yamaguchi had known about it, and had tried to get through a while back, but the realization that he didn’t know the time of day in the next cell over made him wary, and stop his project altogether.

But knowing the other boy was punching his way through, grunting and yelling at the top of his lungs made Yamaguchi panick. Too loud, too unknown.

“I am so god damned sick of this place!” Pound, pound, pound.

“These fucking bastards better let me go!” Scream. Pound, pound, crack,

“I want some stra-” CRACK. Dust is flying everywhere, and his room is getting lighter..

Yamaguchi screams at the crack, his voice breaking and screeching, and he scrambles over to grab the blanket, covering himself in fear. Is it day, on the other side of the wall? IS the sun out? The sun can kill me.  Be wary of it.

When the wall finally broke, the sound was as loud as a gunshot, the crumbling sounds of the discarded stone fell to the floor just as loudly. Yamaguchi could see the sun from beneath his blanket, like looking through the window curtains on a bright day. Rays of sun went through the blanket, hitting his skin. Even with the blanket as a filter, the rays burned his eyes and made his skin itch.

“Cover the hole! Please! I’m sorry - please!” He was sobbing now, his skin drying up and cracking rapidly, like he stood next to a fire on a hot summer night. He wasn’t sure why he apologized either, it just kind of snuck out of his mouth, It was too hot, and he had never experienced this before. “Stop!” He screamed once more, his voice shrill and like nails on a chalkboard, “stop, stop, stop!”

And as fast as it was there, it was gone. The stone-cold floor cooled his scorching skin, and after a minute of two Yamaguchi shakily let down the blanket. There was a mattress covering the hole, blocking all light. Yamaguchi pushed his blanket up between the cracks in the wall, letting it hang down over the hole. It wasn’t much protection, but enough that is some rays slipped through he wouldn't die on impact. With his eyes on the hole, Yamaguchi scooted back on the far wall, reaching underneath his bed to get a water bottle from his left over supply from previous meals. He was  gulping down a bottle greedily, taking some and spreading it on his skin, calming and cooling himself down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s another day before the boy next door talks, and by then Yamaguchi has moved his bed away from the hole, as far as it can get. His blanket hasn’t moved from the spot it was put in, and neither has the mattress. Not until night time anyways. The boy moves it, and reaches through the medium sized hole, tapping on the blanket. A gruff “hello” was grunted, taking Yamaguchi out from his daydreaming. This time, Yamaguchi was on a volleyball court with his best friends, defeating a Grand King. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure how it ended, but he doesn’t care much now anyways. He’d be only okay at volleyball, unless he gave it his all. Then he’d be a pro. There was a tap on the stone this time, and Yamaguchi stood up, and slowly walked over, making sure the sun was indeed sleeping. The only light from the next cell over wall was from a waning moon, and the light ticked Yamaguchi.

“Hello?” the gruff voice sounded again, and Yamaguchi flinched, before taking a deep breath and fully pulling down the blanket. Yamaguchi sat down in front of the hole, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He won’t admit it, but he did miss the blanket and he was glad it was around him again.

“He-,” A scratch  in the back of his throat interrupted him greeting, and Yamaguchi turned his head and coughed it out, before speaking once again, “Hello.”

There was a blond sitting across from him, slouching slightly so he could see Yamaguchi. Neither of them said a word, until an annoyed, “Tsukishima Kei,” was mumbled from the other side. Yamaguchi coughs once more, clearing his throat of the unrelenting scratch.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” was the reply back, “nice to meet you. Or not nice. I haven’t actually shaken your hand or anything but I’ve talked to you? And these circumstances aren’t very nice but I’m sure you’re a very nice person. Oh an-.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

That certainly stops Yamaguchi’s rambling in its tracks, and for once he actually hates the silence. Yamaguchi’s eyebrows furrow, and then he relaxes for a minute, deciding to just laugh it off. “Sorry, Tsukki-,” Yamaguchi starts to hack, pulling himself backwards towards his waters. Something wet is dribbling out of the corner of his mouth as he’s coughing and when he goes to wipe it away, he tastes it and confirms that it is blood.

For a quick second, Yamaguchi panics, before just telling himself he probably bit his lip or something. He couldn’t have caught something, could he? No, he would have caught it sooner if it was something. Grabbing a water, Yamaguchi takes a few sips, sitting there for a minute to confirm that he isn’t going to cough more, and then goes back to the hole.

“Sorry Tsukki,” he decides that “Tsukishima” is too long to say, and Yamaguchi isn’t corrected, so he assumes it’s alright.

“You should go to bed soon, right?” Tsukishima isn’t looking at him, but rather towards the window. Yamaguchi waits a minute, for an explanation, but never gets one.

“Why? Is the sun coming up?” Yamaguchi cranes his neck to look through the hole towards the windows, but fails to see where the moon is in the sky, only succeeding in giving his neck a crink. Tsukishima looks back at him suddenly, and Yamaguchi jerks back. “Mm. Only about an hour until the sun is fully up. It’s almost starting to rise,” he estimates, glancing back and forth between Yamaguchi and the window.

Yamaguchi nods, and tucks the blanket back into the cracks, and heads for his bed. He doesn’t lay down and relax until the mattress is over the hole, enclosing Yamaguchi in the familiar world of darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: The Moon and The Stars Keep Each Other Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi finds a man in himself, Suga loves Daichi, and Kenma dyed and almost died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: General threats, Yamaguchi sin(n/g)ing, Hinting that people were killing people, manhandling.  
> The song in this is not mine, but belongs to it's owners. From Disney's Mulan

And that’s how most nights went after that. Tsukishima would pull the mattress away, Yamaguchi would pull down the blanket, and they’d talk. They wouldn’t talk during the daylight hours - that time was reserved for sleeping.

One night, the conversation turned sullen.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima’s voice was unusually hesitant, scared even. Yamaguchi was quiet, letting Tsukishima talk. Tsukki didn’t do talk about things that scared him often, “you won’t leave me, right? … Promise?”

After a moment, knowing that’s all Tsukishima was going to say, Yamaguchi responded. “I won’t leave you, Kei. Promise I won’t.” Taking Tsukishima’s hand, Yamaguchi squeezed it, and they sat there quietly enjoying each other’s presence. At times, Tsukishima is arrogant and asshole-like, but Yamaguchi knows he’s just as scared and insecure as the rest of them. And that was alright with him.

It wasn’t always sad, though. Often, they’d just sit, hands held in the hole in the wall, letting whatever came out of their mouths steer the conversation.They both learned a lot about each other while talking, mostly just small things. Yamaguchi knows that Tsukishima craves sugar as much as he needs the sun, especially in the form of strawberries and shortcake. Imagining Tsukishima stuffing his face with strawberries and whipped cream made Yamaguchi laugh so hard, not even several “shut up Yamaguchi”’s could deter his fit.

Tsukishima knows of Yamaguchi’s blanket, and his sunlight allergy. That topic came up the night after a full moon, where the night before Yamaguchi’s skin was warm and achey because of the light. Yamaguchi can’t talk with Tsukishima on night’s with full moon’s, the reflection making his skin crawl and ache. Tsukishima also knows about his day dreams, of being a pro-volleyballer, a king, or the love of someone’s life. Tsukishima started talking about volleyball then, explaining the rules and how annoying(ly fun) is it. It’s been about 3 months since they’ve started talking, giggling, and just chatting.

The day before it happened, Tsukishima had caught Yamaguchi singing. Yamaguchi had been up, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, twirling around the room while waiting for Tsukishima to wake up.  Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what sparked this mood, but he really, really, really wanted to sing. And so, he sang.

“...Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within… Once you find your center, you are sure, to win,” his voice started out soft and hesitant, yet gracious and strong, before he started belting it out, paying more attention to his singing than his feet placement, “Be a maaan! We must be as swift as the coursing river! With all the force of a great typhoon!” Yamaguchi was tripping over his feet, giggling and stumbling, but still singing nonetheless. What he didn’t know, was that Tsukishima had woken up at the start of Yamaguchi’s Great Singing Adventure, and had pulled down the mattress to watch him.  “With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!~”

And suddenly, there was a harmonious duet going on, a voice backing Yamaguchi’s on the long drawn out “moon.” Yamaguchi had not been expecting Tsukishima’s singing voice to be deep and warm; gentle. Or for Tsukishima to even sing at all. In his panic of being caught, Yamaguchi fumbled over his blanket, falling to the ground with an “oomph!”

Yamaguchi lifted his head, grinning as he holds back a laugh. Tsukishima sang well, and he wondered why he didn’t sing all the time. In Yamaguchi’s opinion, he should! “Didn’t know you sang, Singing-shima Key. You sing well, and totally on Kei,” Yamaguchi winked, laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

“I don’t.” A stubborn pout set upon Tsukishima’s face, and Yamaguchi grinned wider.

“Tsukki!!” Yamaguchi whines, rolling onto his back, stretching out his limbs. “Sing for me! Please~!”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Ok-kay Tsukki!”

Yeah, so Yamaguchi didn’t get to hear him sing, but he learned something new about him. A new little thing only he knew, and it made him smile.

Yamaguchi was just about to pull himself up the the wall, because another day had passed. He had nine hours to be with Tsukishima. To talk, and chatter, laugh. But a commotion in the hall distracted him, and Yamaguchi stood, heading towards the door. “Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima’s voice sounded, worried, in the background, but Yamaguchi ignored him. What was happening in the hall? There was never any noises in the hall this loud this late at night. Or at all his time here.

Before he was able to figure out the cause of the commotion, his door slammed open, rushing close to his face. Yamaguchi screeched, blinded by the unnatural lighting in the hall that was streaming into his cell, and he tried to get away, but a hand wrapped around him, throwing Yamaguchi over the stranger’s shoulder, who stood in the doorway. Yamaguchi’s blanket fell from his shoulders, and he pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to shut out the light. It wasn’t sunlight, but a harsh, unnatural light that made him sore.

More doors slammed, and a “Yamaguchi!” was yelled, over the over screams in the hallway. Tsukki. Tsukishima was calling him name. Struggle as he might,Yamaguchi couldn’t get away from his guard, or even pick up his head. “Tsukki!” He shouted back, but Yamaguchi wasn’t sure Tsukishima could even hear him, his voice muffled in the stranger’s, who Yamaguchi assumed was a guard, vest.

Screams and footsteps assaulted his ears as he scrunched his eyes closed, just aching. It wasn’t long though, before they stepped into a large area, and he was promptly dropped into the corner. After a minute, his body adjusted, and slowly Yamaguchi’s eyes opened. It seems they were separated by groups of… health?

Surrounding him, there’s several sickly-looking people. Their group was pale and made of only skin and bones, but across the room… Yamaguchi squinted as much as he could, trying to look for Tsukishima. There’s just a mass of tan and definitely not skinny people. Everyone on the other side was tan and muscular, and even the scrawniest and palest had well-defined muscles. The room wasn’t that big, about the size of a gymnasium at school. The floor was shiny, linoleum maybe. There was a performance platform in the middle, and guards with guns stood against all the walls and around the platform. Looking up, Yamaguchi noticed the windows on the walls. They weren’t big enough to squeeze through, but they lined the upper portion of the walls.Enough that being inside this room during the day could be deadly for him.

“Oh no! Here here look at me,” a grey-haired boy touched his jaw, slowly making Yamaguchi look at him, “oh goodness gracious, you’re palest of them all. Allergies? I understand how you feel, these lights are making my skin crawl.” The boy demanding his attention sounded disgusted by the lights, but his tone was soft and mellow. Skinny fingers reached into their back pocket, pulling out a rag and wiping Yamaguchi’s eyes and mouth. The cloth was rough, and cold, and strangely comforting on his achy skin. Looking at this stranger took him out of his trance somewhat, and made him aware of the contracting and pulsing of his chest, his lungs trying to cough up whatever was in them. Yamaguchi let it go, his body rocking back and forth as he coughed and coughed, the momentum knocking him into the male in front of him. His throat burned, and the cool was pressed to his forehead for a moment again, before wiping his mouth. His mouth tastic like acid and metals, and Suga patted his back gently, rubbing it as he had a fit again.

“I’m Sugawara, by the way. Most call me Suga.” They grey haired man, Suga, said after all was calmed down. Suga pressed the back of the cloth to his wrist for a minute, eyes furrowed. “Oh!” Laughing, Suga pressed the cloth to Yamaguchi’s forehead, “you had such a relieved look on your face. It’s pretty cool isn’t it? It’s been in my back pocket this whole time.  I was sitting on the floor, morsing Daichi right? And all of a sudden I was pulled from my cell and thrown over this barbarian’s shoulder! I’ve been here for about ten minutes now, and I saw you come in. Are you okay?”

Something in that word, that “okay”, just made him snap. No, he wasn’t okay. He wanted to go back to his cell. His skin bubbled and was sore and he couldn’t lie down on his cool floor and talk with Tsukishima… “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s head snapped up, and he frantically looked around.

“Tsukki? Is that who you’re looking for?” Yamaguchi’s eyes snapped around to Suga’s, and Suga’s expression turned angry, and mean... Suga grabbed Yamaguchi’s shoulders and shouted loudly, maybe a bit too loudly, “Don’t bother. I bet you they’re dead.” Suga’s face contorted, and he pulled Yamaguchi close. “Don’t listen to me. We’ll find them,” Suga whispered, and Yamaguchi’s neck was wet. Tears, maybe? “There’s a rebellion planned. We’re doomed if the guards know. It wasn’t supposed to start until a few weeks, but I doubt the planners’ will ignore this chance. Don’t worry, we’ll find our loves.” Suga’s voice was soft at the end, like he was trying to comfort himself and Yamaguchi. Trying to believe he was telling the truth. Yamaguchi nodded, and pulled away. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”  He said, warming up to this mother hen of a boy. Suga’s expression was a guilty one now, and Yamaguchi patted his arm comfortingly. “No worries.”

Suga gave him a small smile, taking his hand in his own. “Alright, Yamaguchi! Now, let’s-”

“Invalids!!” A man, with a huge booming voice, stood atop a stage, his hands out waving in the air. He was a chubby adult, with a dark blue suit, his beard trimmed neatly but his head shaved. This man was not a very good looking man, and for some reason the word ‘politician’ came into his mind. Yamaguchi used to watch politics on Sunday nights with his family, and this man kind of reminded him on that.

“Welcome to the show!” This man grinned, like they were all at a circus and he was the ringmaster. And, in a way, they were. They were caged creatures who have barely or never known the outside world. The outside world, or the meaning of freedom, meant nothing to them, and they were meant to be quiet and behave until called.

“As you might be able to tell, there’s too much of you.” There is? Yamaguchi looked around, and surveyed the half-bloods. There couldn’t be more than five hundred at the most. If that.  “So, we decided to have a… a little show, you might call it. We need a volunteer, now!” Turning to the weaker side of the spectrum, he motioned to one of the guards. That guard came up, and looked through the crowd. His expression was blank, as if he was doing paperwork instead of choosing a victim. Most, including Yamaguchi, flinched back, trying to make themselves as small as they could go.

Unfortunately, the guard found someone that fitted what he was looking for. Walking through the crowd, the guard picked up a boy, about Yamaguchi’s age, by the arm and yanked him forward onto the stage. The boy had blond hair, although his roots were brown. He must have dyed it, Yamaguchi realized. For what reason, he doesn’t know. Dye was expensive, and hard to come by in the vampire community. Under the bright lights of the stage, the boy looked even more sickly and pale than he was in the crowd, the bags under his eyes standing out against the white of his face. The guard dropped him off on the stage, and the “ringmaster” put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. A roar sounded from the other side, and a scream of “Kenma!” was what Yamaguchi heard before seeing a tall man rush out from the crowd of healthies. The man’s hair a mess, his face pale but his body obviously fit. The man shot straight through the guards, screaming, “Bright lights are my strength, you mother fuckers! Let go of Kenma!”

And across the way, the healthy part of the spectrum, or “healthies”,  were cheering, screaming and shouting. “Rebellion!” A shout sounded, and next to him, Suga choked up. “Daichi…” Daichi must be Suga’s friend, or lover, Yamaguchi concluded.  He squeezed Suga’s hand, and stared ahead into the rebellion. He could feel it, as everyone started to stand up on his own side. They, too, wanted to rebel. But most of them could barely stand. The guards started taking them out, one by one. The weaker were going down like plastic bowling pins…

There was so much fighting and blood on the other side, as the guards fought to subdue their prisoners. Soon, guards on this side gave up and went to the other side to help their comrades control the half bloods. There were no gunshots, but that wasn’t surprising. Some perks on the healthy side were armored skin, which would only reflect the bullets back to their shooters. You couldn’t tell who you could kill with a gun or not, which helped all the half bloods. No one was willing the risk of getting their bullet reflected back at them. Almost as soon as it started, everything quieted to a dull roar as most of the guards were killed.

“Suga-fucking-wara Koushi!” A man with huge broad shoulders started barrelling towards them, and following him were healthies coming over to unite in their side. Suga started screaming, and so did Yamaguchi. A pale, dark haired boy towered next to him, his hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. The boy’s face was hard, but his knees were shaking. Yamaguchi looked up and smiled, looking into the scowling face of the boy next to him. “They’ll come, trust -” Yamaguchi was almost knocked over, being saved by the scowling-boy. Suga’s partner, Daichi, had reached them and lifted Suga off his feet, and they both were crying.  

A minute later, Yamaguchi was almost knocked over again. “Kageyama!” An orange haired boy yelled, and latched onto the scowler, Kaegayama, beside Yamaguchi. Kageyama and the orange fluff sat down, holding each other close, and Yamaguchi could hear Kageyama calling the other “Hinata,” and “dumbass.” Maybe their “dumbass” is their “shut up Yamaguchi; sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiled at the couple, before looking back up once again. Looking for his Tsukki.

Standing alone now, watching everyone run around, reuniting with their lovers, Yamaguchi was silent. His eyes, scanning the crowds for his one. The moon that kept the stars company through the night. Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima.

“Yamaguchi.” Behind him, a familiar voice called his name. Yamaguchi spun around, losing his balance, and grabbing a hold of his name-caller. Not even having to look at his face, Yamaguchi knew exactly who it was. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi sobbed, pressing his face into the other boy’s chest, soaking it with tears. He didn’t want to face it before, but there was the possibility Tsukki had died, or had been transferred somewhere different than him.

Hesitant arms wrapped around him, holding him lightly before squeezing Yamaguchi tight in his grip. “Shut up Yamaguchi,” was whispered, Tsukki’s tears dampening Yamaguchi’s hair. Tsukishima’s words weren’t said in malice. Quite the opposite actually. Hearing them made Yamaguchi smile, knowing he meant that he was there. They meant that Yamaguchi needn’t cry in worry about Tsukki anymore. They were going to be there for each other. No matter what.  And, for a moment, all was well in the world. But then reality hit.

“Yamaguchi?” There was a tap on his arm, Suga. Suga held Daichi’s hand tight, and Tsukishima kept Yamaguchi tucked under his arm as they both turned to face the other couple. “It’s going to be daylight soon.”

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking three cheers to my betas! My right eye popped a blood vessel, and I had class elections this week, so I was a mess.  
> For the beginning notes (the TWs), please tell me if I missed something! I'm not well-versed in tagging, so sometimes I might miss something! I try to tag real triggers, and little jokes to keep it not too serious (this time is was Yama's sin(n/g)ing)! 
> 
> (Tumblr: superwhaaaaat.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 4: Tsukishima And Kageyama Have No Chill (As Usual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima eggs on Kageyama, as usual.

 

“Yamaguchi?” There was a tap on his arm; Suga. Suga and Daichi were in front of them, a determined look in both their eyes. Tsukishima kept Yamaguchi tucked under his arm, as they both turned to face Suga and Daichi. Both couples were tired, and a little bit beat up. Suga held on to Daichi’s hand tightly. “It’s going to be daylight soon.” And all of a sudden, Yamaguchi was wide awake. No longer did he feel tired, only a sense of urgency, and anxiousness. Daylight?

 

“We have to leave. The place will be swarming with people looking for fights and places to hide, things to hoard,” Daichi spoke up, “and we decided not to take much already, just a few necessaries. Our friends, Asahi and Noya have already gone out looking, and should be back at any time. ”

 

Suga glanced at Daichi, and then back to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. “If you don’t want to come with us, that’s alright. Daichi and I were going to head out with friends, and I remembered you, and I thought you might want to come.”

 

Suddenly, Yamaguchi didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t comforting anyone, and he wasn’t talking to Tsukki. Should he trust them? Suga is nice, but Daichi is a bit scary, and what about Tsukki?  “Uh,” he spluttered, “that’s alright, I think we’ll-”

 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima sounded agitated, “you can barely stand. Don’t be pathetic.” Not accepting would be suicide was what he saying, between the lines. Yamaguchi frowned, realizing he was right. Almost all of his weight was braced against Tsukishima, using him as a crutch. He was really pathetic, although no, that wasn’t what Tsukki meant. Don’t make pathetic choices, Yamaguchi.  Yamaguchi was not feeling well at all - skin tingling, forehead hot, head dizzy - and Tsukishima just fought through crowds to get to him, so he couldn’t be on top of his game either. They have to trust Suga and Daichi, for now. To live.

 

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi looked up and smiled at a worried Suga and a frowning Daichi, “and sorry Suga, Daichi. We’ll be travelling with you, if it isn’t too much of a bother. Please take care of us!” Tsukishima chimed in in the last part, muttering, “..take care of us,” with Yamaguchi.

 

Suga smiled, and clapped his hands, “That’s great! We have friends around collecting supplies and such. Is there anything things you guys know of that you want to bring?” Daichi looked around, and Yamaguchi assumed it was for the friends they were talking about. Yamaguchi glanced around, seeing mainly crying groups. No one looked like they were searching for things… They must not be around here.

 

Turning back to Suga, Yamaguchi spoke, “Actually, yeah. I have water in my room and a blanket I’d like to have. I’m not sure how much water, but I do remember I have at least 3 full bottles. Oh, but I don't know where my room exactly is...” He trailed off, trying to think. But the only thing Yamaguchi could think of was how he could go for some cold water right now, and his blanket.

 

“Uh,” Daichi looked regretful when he started the question, “do you know about when you came here? It’ll help us locate your cell.”

 

Oh. That’s why. The question to Yamaguchi seemed too personal to give out… Shuffling on his feet, Yamaguchi was going to answer but Tsukishima beat him to it. “I remember where our cells are.” He sounded bored. Tsukishima met Yamaguchi’s eyes for a moment, nodding once, before looking back at Daichi. “I’ll lead the way.”

 

Yamaguchi is very grateful for Tsukishima Kei

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once they reached Yamaguchi’s cell, Yama hesitantly stepped inside. His blanket was still pooled in the doorway where it was dropped hours before. Picking it up and inspecting it, Yamaguchi saw that it was a deep purple. He never really had enough light to decipher the color, and now that he was seeing it for the first time, Yamaguchi found it memorizing. But, it was taken from him, and a dissatisfied squeak left his mouth. Yamaguchi’s eyes shot up, in time to see Tsukishima twirl it, shaking out the dust and dirt before he draped and secured it over Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “Where’s your waters?” He asked, catching a small knapsack that Daichi tossed to him from across the room. Suga and Daichi stood quietly conversing in the doorway, discussing what more they would need and their plans for the day.

 

“Under the bed.” Yamaguchi stood quietly, as Tsukishima bent down, reaching under the bed frame, pulling about 50 water bottles from under the bed. About a fourth of them were unopened, half of them had about half left. The rest were empty of close to it. Yamaguchi usually got plastic cups with his meals before the rebellion, so the rare times when he did get a water bottle, he kept them. Tsukishima put them all in the knapsack, and stood up. There was nothing else left in Yamaguchi’s room, except for the bed and a flat pillow. Following Tsukishima out the door, Yamaguchi closed the door and said goodbye to that damp, dark cell.

 

“Guys?” Suga’s voice caught his attention, and Tsukishima and Yama turned quickly, following after their seniors. They were lead to a little cell, in the corner of the facility, meeting about 6 other people. Kageyama and the little energetic redhead, Hinata. There was a baldheaded one and a shorty with a blond streak, who both look as energetic, if not more, as Hinata. Last but not least, there was a boy and a girl quietly conversing in the corner. The boy was tall and had a small bun, and the other was smaller and fit, with long black hair. Almost as soon as they were spotted, a hyper group of three ran up to them and started loudly shouting questions. “Daichi, Daichi, who’re they?”, “Woah! You’re so tall!”, “Are you -”

 

“Enough!” Daichi’s voice echoed in the cell, making it deafening, demanding attention from them all. “Leave them alone! Noya, go sit by or on Asahi. Kageyama, control Hinata. And for god’s sake Tanaka, stop making weird faces! I know you’re all excited,” Daichi’s voice softened, glancing around the room, “but you need to calm down. They,” Daichi stepped to the side,  giving everyone a clear view of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi took a small step away from Tsukki, ungluing himself from his best friend’s side.  His hands shook hard, and Yamaguchi kept one on the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt, the other hanging by his side. Tsukki glanced down at Yamaguchi, letting his arm fall from the other boys shoulders, “are Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei. They’ll be joining us.”

 

Yamaguchi bowed, and Tsukishima nodded his head. “I’m Yamaguchi, this is Tsukki- uh, Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi stuttered, “thank you for letting us join you!”

 

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu! But call me Noya-senpai!” The shorty with the blond streak, who was now sitting on a boy’s, who Yamaguchi assumed was Asahi, shoulders. Noya was loud, too loud for both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Noya was tan, and covered in small bruises, so it was assumed that he was able to go into the sun.

 

Asahi, from under Nishinoya, spoke, “uh, Hi. I’m Asahi Azumane.” Asahi was tall, a few centimeters taller than Yamaguchi himself. He looked intimidating, but his voice was quiet and soft; reassuring. Asahi was also tan, but not covered in bruises. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what to take of this Asahi fellow.

 

The quiet girl next to Asahi and Noya spoke next, her voice gentle, “NIce to meet you, I’m Kiyoko Shimizu.” She nodded, and by her pale skin, Yamaguchi guessed she had an allergy, just like him.

 

The orange kid started jumping up and down, pointing to himself, “I’m Hinata Shoyou! And,” his hand started pointing at the dark haired boy, Kageyama, next to him, “this is Kageyama Tobio!” Next to him, Tsukishima stared at Kageyama, a deep frown set into his face. To Tsukishima, Kageyama was familiar, and he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

Suddenly, the baldy was in Yamaguchi’s face, making a face, and flinging his limbs everywhere. Yama screeched, caught extremely off guard. “I’m Tanaka -!” As soon as Tanaka was there, he was gone. A gasp swept through the cell, and looking around, Yamaguchi had noticed that Tanaka was sitting on the floor, a few feet away. Confused, Yamaguchi looked up, and noticed the scowl on Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima didn’t meet his eye, but instead pulled him closer to him side. Yamaguchi had been scared, and Tsukki promised he needn’t worry anymore. He was going to keep to that the best he could. No one should not ever be scared or worried again, in his opinion. But he wasn’t going to say that. Stupid ideas like that got you killed. You could only protect one person, either you protected yourself or you protected someone close to you. You couldn't do both. Tsukishima learned that the hard way, before he was first brought here.

 

“Over-zealous types annoy me.” His voice was apathetic, and Tsukki’s eyes scanned the room. And then it hit Tsukishima, when Kageyama met his eyes.. He did know Kageyama. Kageyama was the whole reason he was here, “And so do corrupt, pathetic Kings.” The tone held absolute disgust, and as soon as it was said, the whole room erupted. Kageyama had sacrificed their whole village to save himself. And Tsukki hated him for that. Everyone was confused, and asking what was going on. Why was Tsukishima angry, and why was Kageyama stiff? It took another yell from Daichi to calm the room down.

 

Kageyama stepped up, pushing Hinata behind him. “Do you have something to say, Blondie?” Kageyama’s hands were curled into fists, squeezed to his sides. His eyes were angry, and scared; begging Tsukishima not to say anything. He had kept his betrayal a secret, not telling anyone once he came here. But Tsukishima wasn’t that type of person, he wouldn’t let Kageyama hit his sins anymore.

 

“You,” Tsukishima started, taking a step forward, leaving Yamaguchi behind, “bastard. Taking all those lives, lives of people who looked up to you!” The cell was silent now, except for Tsukishima’s accusations. “Putting hundreds of kids here, killing thousands of innocents. I didn’t recognize you at first, but now I do.”

 

The venom in Tsukishima’s voice was powerful, and by the time he was finished, Kageyama’s head was down, shoulders shaking slightly. “You have no idea what happened.” Kageyama whispered, anguished, lifting  his head. “You don’t know anything at all!” Kageyama yelled, stepping forward into Tsukishima’s space.

 

“I know you sent all of our parent to their deaths! All the children here! And for what? To save your measly life? Well you’re here now, so you fucked up!” Tsukki yelled back, pulling his fist back, preparing to fight Kageyama. “It was all your fault!” Tsukishima screamed, his voice cracking.

 

“No it was not!” Kageyama screamed back, his own fist pulling back. “Don’t run your fucking mouth!” Kageyama was crying now, silent tears running from his eyes.

 

Daichi took a step forward to stop them, but Suga grabbed his arm. It’s their fight, their baggage.

 

This was enough. As much as Yamaguchi wanted to stay out of it, they needed to stop. Tsukishima was hurt, and Yamaguchi knew that, but he needed to calm down. Kageyama was also hurt, and Yamaguchi could see the indecisiveness in Hinata’s eyes too. Should they really try to stop this? Yes was the answer Yamaguchi came up with. Yamaguchi stepped forward, putting his hand on Tsukishima’s arm, pulling down his fist. “Tsukki-”

 

Tsukishima reacted violently, glaring back at Yamaguchi. He jerked away, and Yamaguchi was pushed backwards, with a snapped, “Shut up Yamaguchi!”

 

Not ready for the sudden movement, Yamaguchi stumbled back and tripped over his own feet and blanket, falling backwards. It seemed to go in slow motion, as he fell. Tsukishima swiveled around, lunging forward and catching Yamaguchi. He held Yama close for a moment, sitting on the floor. “Shit, sorry,” was whispered into his ear, “I… yeah.” I got too riled. It’s not your fault. Yamaguchi sighs, and takes the blanket that fell off his shoulders, putting the blanket into Tsukki’s knapsack. He wouldn’t need it now until he went back to sleep.

 

After a minute, both parties were calmed down. Tsukki stood and helped Yamaguchi back it. A wave of nausea hit Yamaguchi like a wall of bricks. He leaned against Tsukki, trying not to notice the awkward tension between Tsukki and Kageyama. Both were tense and uptight. The silence was awkward for a minute, before Daichi broke it.

 

“It’s your past, you don’t have to tell us. We’ve all got our demons, and unfortunately, there is no rest for a wicked. But we will not fight or divulge others’ pasts.” Daichi’s voice was harsh, and demanding. “Respect each other, got it?” All the people in the room nodded, besides Suga, who just nudged Daichi. Suga whispered something in his ear, motioning to the watch on his wrist, before turning to the group.

 

“We should go. We have about four hours before the sun will start to rise, and we’ll want to be as far away as we can by then.” Suga’s voice was soft, and he followed Daichi, who started walking out the door.

 

Tsukki, being the closest to the leaders, followed after. Tsukki took Yamaguchi’s hand, and they held on, ready to face the outside world for the first time in eight (Yamaguchi) and three (Tsukishima) years.

 

Or maybe not.

 


	6. Chapter 5: It's Like Having Big Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all settle down, and most of they're all exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry!!!!!!! 
> 
> when I realized I hadn't posted a chapter in a while, I panicked. Sorry!!
> 
> (none of the characters belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate)

Tsukki and Yamaguchi stayed as far away from Kageyama as they could, but in a small group, it was kind of hard. They settled to walk behind Daichi and Suga, but at the same time giving them a few meters to have their own personal space. For the most part, there was no fighting, just awed stares at the things around them. Sometimes someone would push another and there would be some bickering, but not much. Everyone hadn’t seen the outdoors in months, years even. Some don’t even remember the outside. Yamaguchi was only seeing slight shadows and hearing whispers in the dark, but it smelled extremely not musty, and it was great. The air was slightly chilly, and the grass below his bare feet was wet. Sometimes he’d trip up, in which case Tsukishima grabbed his arm and kept him from face planting. Honestly, Yamaguchi was tired, but he was having a blast. Everyone was talking and shouting excitedly, as the sky grew lighter. 

Yamaguchi could tell they’d been walking for a while, and they sky was slowly starting to lighten. It made Yamaguchi anxious, and Suga kept looking at his watch, clearly distressed. Kiyoko was slowly speeding up her pace, until she was talking quietly with Suga. 

The group stopped, and Daichi turned to talk to all of them. “Alright guys, we have about a half a mile to go! There’s going to be a small cave entrance. I want the people with sunlight allergies to be inside and setting up in there; tents, fire, lighting, etcetera. If you don’t have a sunlight allergy, I want you to start cutting down trees and gathering things to shut the entrance!-” Daichi was cut off, interrupted by Suga.

“For those of you who don’t know, direct sunlight is deadly to the people with the allergy.” Suga spoke quickly, shooting a look to Daichi. His voice was serious, and Yamaguchi was glad Suga spoke up. Most people don’t know what the sunlight allergy actually is, and even if you had read millions of things about the allergy, you still wouldn’t know much about it. It was like having anxiety or big feet. You can’t really understand how it is until you experience it yourself. The people without the allergy might not understand completely, but at least they can understand how deadly it is, “A small patch on my skin wouldn’t kill immediately, but instead seriously burn my skin. Indirect sunlight like electric lights or the moon bothers us, but won’t kill us. More like an itch, or an ache. But walking into or submerging most of our body in direct sunlight will turn us to ash. So please, please be careful! It’s really important that we stay in the dark.” Suga looked around, making eye contact, before he started smiling again, “now, to shelter!” He laughed, and turned back around and started walking again.

Everyone followed, and Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima. He was strangely pale, like he was guilty. Yamaguchi squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him, and then started walking with the rest of the group. 

 

Once they got to the cave entrance, , everyone did as they were told. Yamaguchi, Suga, and Kiyoko went inside and started setting things up. Tsukishima was hesitant to leave, but Yama nudged him away, and assured him that he would be okay. 

After checking with Daichi, Suga informed the small group of three that they’d have to double up in the tents (with the exception of Kiyoko), because there was only 7 tents, and 10 of them. They’d save one in case one broke, or if someone else came to live with them. 

They had a bit of fun, laughter and such. Suga was telling stories about funny things he’s seen people do, Kiyoko was making small puns and jokes, and Yamaguchi was laughing. He didn’t contribute to the conversation, but rather listened and enjoyed it. 

Soon, they were done. There was a fire going, all the tents were set up with a sleeping bag and a blanket set inside. Rations and food were put neatly into one corner, and Yamaguchi put their knapsack into the tent he claimed for himself and Tsukki. 

Sitting with Kiyoko and Suga, Yamaguchi watched the progress on the entrance. Suga was calling out commentary to Daichi across the wall, just small things about the cracks. They were going a good job. There were some cracks and holes, and not completely sturdy, but for a quick and half-assed job, it was pretty good. 

Soon though, the light was starting to make his skin tingle and uncomfortable. Suga suggested they go to bed, and the other two agreed. After telling Daichi, the three of them went into their designated tents in the back, and tried going to sleep. 

 

A couple hours later, Yamaguchi was woken by the sound of a zipper. It was Tsukishima, who looked absolutely exhausted. Tsukishima stepped into the tent, peeling off his dirt and sweat-streaked clothing as he went. Yamaguchi was surprised, but at the same time it was funny. Even more so as Tsukishima, the ice prince Tsukishima, was wearing pale pink boxers with strawberries. Yamaguchi was giggling, a warm feeling bursting in his chest.  
Yamaguchi pulled the blanket back, and watched as Tsukki dropped, curling up next to him and only muttering a small, “Shut up ‘maguchi” before falling dead asleep. Yamaguchi pulled Tsukki’s glasses off his face, putting them aside, before he too, fell back asleep.

A few tents over, Suga was up, picking at the blanket on his lap. He woke when the others came in, some of them (cough, cough, Noya and Hinata) making a ruckus. This world, this outside world, was new to him. He doesn’t remember a lot about the life he had before he was brought to the facility. It made him nervous; every sound, the sunlight, the other kids. Daichi is his only saftey net.

Speaking of him, Daichi came into the tent after making sure everyone else was settled down. One glance at Suga told Daichi exactly what he needed to know. Wiping the dirt off himself and taking off his filthy jeans, Daichi laid down and pulled Suga near him, gently rubbing his back. Small sobs escaped Suga’s mouth, shaking his body.

“Shh," Daichi pulled him closer, whispering comforts into Suga's ear, “everything will be alright, just you wait Suga, just you wait…"

Oh, yes, he was right. But not for a while.


	7. Chapter 6: Hinata And Noya Fuck Up And Yamaguchi Has To Deal With The Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Noya are too rambunctious. Tsukishima freaks, Kageyama pays for it.  
> I’m so sorry by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some blood and gore and violence in this chapter, but it isn't too graphic (in my opinion). But I am still changing the tags just in case. If there is anything confusing you, comment or send me a message/ask on tumblr

When Yamaguchi woke up, there was a fire going. It freaked him out for a moment, seeing the light so close to his tent, but when he stumbled out and saw Daichi tending to the fire, it calmed him some. Hearing Yama zip the tent back up as quietly as he could (as to not wake Tsukishima), Daichi turned his head and waved him over. Betraying his fear of the fire for the idea of the warmth of the fire, Yamaguchi walked over and sat next to Daichi, yawning.

 

They both were quiet, listening to the crackle of the fire. Every once and awhile, a sleeping figure tossed or mumbled something, but that was the only sounds between them. It was like that for a few minutes, until Daichi broke the silence:

 

“It’s not too bright now, is it?” He sounded worried, and kept glancing at him. Daichi had no clue what to do, or how to deal with, a sunlight allergy. He himself thrived and grew in the sunlight.

 

“It’s alright.” Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders, and looked at his hands. His skin hurt a little bit, but it was more to do with being so close to the hot fire than the actual light of it. They were quiet once again. Daichi glanced at him a few times, before going off to take inventory, abruptly refusing Yamaguchi’s offers to help. “Go to sleep,” was all Daichi said to him after that, and as much as Yamaguchi might’ve wanted to, he didn’t. He couldn’t sleep now, knowing Daichi was doing everything. So instead he ignored Daichi’s requests and tended to the fire on his own, shooing Daichi away when he tried to help him carry logs. Eventually Daichi gave up and let him do his thing, and Yamaguchi did just that.

 

Daichi soon went back to bed, seeming to have dispelled all his excess energy that was keeping him up. Yamaguchi stayed up, doing random things around camp quietly. He didn’t know why exactly he couldn’t sleep, he just didn’t want to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a while before everyone woke up, almost dawn. Suga and Kiyoko were up a few hours after Daichi went to bed, and they all we’re planning on what to do today. They got most of it figured out, and it went like this:

 

Kioko would cook breakfast, using the peanuts and bread they took from the facility to make an off-version of toast.With the exception of Asahi and Ennoshita, everyone could eat human food. They may not like its taste, but it wouldn’t kill them. Suga would wake everyone up an hour before dawn and get them over to Kiyoko for food.They’d send out a group to try to find more water or capture a squirrel or something for dinner. Suga decided that Daichi, Tsukishima, and Tanaka would go out in that group, and the rest would help patch up the barrier.

Yamaguchi volunteered to stay up, helping the guys outside fill the cracks in the barrier by directing them inside.

 

That is how the day went. Everyone grumbled and groaned about the food choice, but Ennoshita told them to be grateful for food, and fortunately they shut up.  To Yamaguchi, the food wasn’t bad. It had a gross and sticky aftertaste, yes, but it wasn’t deplorable. He could see on Daichi’s face that he was barely holding it down.

 

After everyone finished choking down their food, they split into groups. Daichi had no objections for the hunting/scouting group, so they went off as soon as they were ready. It took a few for Tsukishima to leave, because he didn’t want to leave Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi promised him he’d be alright, and that he hoped Tsukishima brought some good food with him when he got back. Daichi left Yamaguchi and Ennoshita in charge, because Suga was going to bed. Kiyoko also went to bed, but Yamaguchi stayed up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

All was going well, and the cave was almost pitch-black inside even though it was around midday. Everyone was behaving. Well, almost. Ennoshita was telling Noya and Hinata to calm down every ten minutes, but from what Yamaguchi had seen so far from the two of them, that was normal.

 

It happened in slow-motion, it seemed though. Ennoshita had yelled at Noya and Hinata this time instead of his usual calm demeanor. He was telling them to get away from the wall...

 

But they didn’t listen. The wall came down, and Yamaguchi saw the outside. The world in daylight… was beautiful. In the few seconds Yamaguchi had, he saw all the vibrant colors of the day. Green, blue, yellow. Colors that couldn’t be as beautiful in the night: red, purple, orange. The leaves blew in the trees, the light reflecting off them. Water shimmering, turning and bouncing different shades. The popping orange of Hinata’s hair, the sunlight streak in Noya’s hair. Asahi’s bright pink hair scrunchie. Ennoshita’s dark oak-wood colored hair.The true colors of his comrades’ faces. Why did they look so horrified? The day was beautiful! Yamaguchi didn’t understand.

 

But then time started ticking normally again for Yamaguchi.

 

Yamaguchi was burning. He dropped to his knees, and curled into a ball, screaming. His anguish pierced the air like a steel sword through water. He was trying to speak, but when it was filtered through his pain, it sounded like jibberish. His skin was bubbling and turning black as his body rejected the vitamins and UV’s. Why does everything beautiful come with a price?

 

Ennoshita was scrambling, trying to get inside. “Suga, Kiyoko, do not move! Get under a blanket!” Ennoshita was yelling, just repeating it over and over, softer and softer as his eyes widened in horror at Yamaguchi. He must not have been a pretty sight, blood oozing, mouth shrieking, body curled up tightly.  

 

But Ennoshita got over it quickly, slinging off his shirt to wrap Yamaguchi’s upper body. Lifting him, Ennoshita ran, half-talking, half-yelling to Asahi who was running next to him. “Don’t worry about Yamaguchi right now! Worry about Suga and Kiyoko and get that wall back up!” He was saying, trying to be polite to his senior, but at the same time trying to get the urgency of it through. “Noya, Hinata, get that wall up!” He yelled behind him shoulder, “Kageyama, come help me!”

 

Ennoshita set Yamaguchi down in the darkest corner of the cave, putting himself between Yamaguchi and the cave entrance. Yamaguchi was still whimpering, tears and snot dripping off his face. Kageyama was reluctantly coming towards them, and Ennoshita turned and looked at him. “What? Bring me some water!” He snapped, the anxiety of Yamaguchi’s condition getting to him. This was another weakness of being a half-breed. No one knew exactly what genes one possessed. Yamaguchi could have a vampiric healing rate, or a rate two times as slow as a human’s, in which case he was fucked. It was all up to chance, and Ennoshita hated not knowing. “Please.” He added as an afterthought, and Kageyama ran to get him some.

 

In the meantime, Ennoshita tended to Yamaguchi. Yama was shaking, sobs wracking his body. As the cave got darker, he settled down, but his wounds were still horrendous. Kageyama brought him some water, and Ennoshita poured it over Yamaguchi, wiping away as much more as he could. Yamaguchi’s muscles could be seen, what little of them they were.

 

“Ennoshita!?!”Suga’s voice shouted, muffled from inside and tent and underneath a blanket. “What’s going on?”  
  


“Yamaguchi got blasted with sunlight, he’s… Suga, I can see muscle and bone,” he said over his shoulder, voice desperate, “what do I do?” Ennoshita could hear some shuffling, and instructed Kageyama to continue wiping Yamaguchi down. He was about to walk away to tell Suga more about the situation, when he heard it.

 

“I can’t.”

 

Oh, he whipped around faster than a blender. “What the fuck do you mean you can’t? Yamaguchi is a teammate now, who got hurt. We aren’t just random roommates, Kageyama, we are working together to live.” Ennoshita was on his last nerves. Kageyama just stared at him, no longer skittish. The look burned Ennoshita with anger, but he wasn’t going to start a fight. Not now. “Fine! Go help the wall.” He growled, turning back to Yamaguchi.

 

“Ennoshita,” came Suga’s voice again, “there isn’t much you can do right now. Wash him up, and set him down in his tent. His body has to heal itself right now.” Ennoshita looked back at Suga’s tent, wishing desperately for some more help.

 

He sighed, and began washing Yamaguchi down, using cold water. “Thank you, Suga.” To Yamaguchi, he whispered, “get better soon, okay you little fluff?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the group came back, Yamaguchi was sleeping inside his tent. Ennoshita got him quiet a few hours before (thankfully not in screaming pain anymore), and then helped get the wall back up. Suga was with Yamaguchi now, and Kiyoko was directing the wall crew while tending to the fire.

 

When Ennoshita heard the group get back, he pulled them aside and told them exactly what happened.

 

Unfortunately, none of them were expecting Tsukishima to react so violently.

 

He went after Hinata first, but Kageyama got in his way. They got into a fist fight, and for a minute no one stopped them. By then, Kageyama had a bloody nose and was yelling at Tsukishima to stop. He didn’t, and was bashing Kageyama’s stomach into his knee, screaming at him. Why didn’t he control the little shrimp, why was he such a horrible, useless king. Why did he let Yamaguchi get hurt. Yamaguchi is too precious...

 

It took Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita to subdue Tsukishima. Tsukishima was thrashing, demanding to be let go. Daichi was yelling at him to calm down, but it took Tanaka screaming, “what would Yamaguchi think?” for him to actually stop fighting. Hinata and Noya went to their tents, and Hinata was crying. The rest of them stared at Kageyama. His face was breaking out, reddening everywhere where the blood had touched.

 

It looked like a sunlight allergy, except on a lower scale. Kageyama was ushered inside, and Suga rinsed Kageyama’s face with water and wiped the yuck away. Kageyama explained:

 

“I have a blood allergy. I’m not sure why it doesn’t happen inside, but if I ever drink or get any blood on me, it burns my skin.”

 

And that’s all he said on the topic. He wouldn’t say anything else, no matter what anyone asked. Tsukishima snorted, and stomped over to his tent to be with Yamaguchi. Asahi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita walked away, Ennoshita looking absolutely exhausted. Daichi sighed, and took Suga’s hand, telling Kageyama that they’d talk more in the morning. Kageyama, was left alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima sat down in his tent, looking at a sleeping Yamaguchi, and thanked whatever stupid gods there were that Yamaguchi was a quick healer. According to Ennoshita, it had happened around noon. Now nearing midnight, Yamaguchi was almost looked normal on the outside, except for a spot on his hand which still showed some muscle. It was a bit gross, yes, but nothing too disgusting.

 

Suga had told them that Yamaguchi might not get better fully. He hadn’t seen the depth of the damage, but according to Ennoshita, you could’ve counted and seen all the bones in his body. For now, Yamaguchi’s condition was still on the rocks. Whether he lives or dies, that is fate’s choice.

 

“Don’t leave me, Yama. You promised me you’d be alright, that you wouldn’t  ever leave me! Sing stupid songs and make funny jokes and push me around and ask me what colors look like in the sun,” Tsukishima whispered, tears dripping down his face, “let me tell you to shut up and you just mumble ‘mhm’ and snuggle close to me and yell at me for being an asshole- just, just Yama please!”

  
As night slid into day, silent sobs wracked Tsukishima’s body. Pride be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry come yell at me on tumblr (superwhaaaaat.tumblr.com) or leave me a comment.


	8. Chapter 7: Can't breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Jousai attacks and Yamaguchi is hurt yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I would like to apologize for being late with this chapter, I can't because I don't want to give an insincere apology. I just lost my writing ability for this.

It takes 3 full days for Yamaguchi to be almost back to the way he was before. When he had first woken, about 24 hours after from the incident, he couldn’t sit up. Tsukishima was sleeping at his side, head lying on his chest. Yamaguchi could hear the clinking of someone making food at the fire. A few whispers here and there littered the air, and Yamaguchi just relaxed. Tsukishima was holding his hand, gripping it to his chest. With Yamaguchi’s free hand, he ran his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair; lightly smoothing out the snags that cried for a wash long overdue. His side and his chest hurt, but for the most part Yamaguchi could see no open wounds. But he remembered the feeling, the pain and fire that ripped through his skin as he watched the beautiful, naturally lit up world.

Yamaguchi did not know why something so beautiful could be so deadly. He eventually fell back asleep, his ponderings slipping from his mind.

 

The first thing he noticed when he woke up again was that he was starving. Secondly, he couldn’t breathe very well. 

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi said, his voice raspy from disuse. He pushed at his chest, trying to get Tsukishima off him.

But the problem was, there was no Tsukishima on him, pressing on his chest. Yamaguchi panicked, using all of his energy to force himself on to his feet. He couldn’t breathe, but there was nothing restricting his airways that he could see. 

The third thing- the silence. 

“Tsukki! Tsukki!” He coughed, feeling the burn of fluid going up through his throat, and back down again, “Suga! Daichi!” Yamaguchi was making a racket, stumbling around, coughing, trying to find his friends. 

“Yamaguchi! Hey, hey! It’s alright!” A soft voice was talking behind him, and the person wrapped their arms around Yamaguchi. “It’s me, hey, it’s al-right… shh.” Yama had swirled around to see a concern Suga, Kiyoko right on his tail. Yamaguchi started hacking and coughing, and was struggling to breathe even more through his tears and sniffles. 

“I-I can’t breathe, Suga-senpai,” he choked out, “I thought I was alone, and everyone was gone.” Tears ran down Yamaguchi’s face, and Sugawara glanced back at Kiyoko, a frown littering his face. 

“Keep coughing, it’s going to be alright. Your lungs probably didn’t form correctly. Give it some time.” Suga didn’t know what to say. He was eighteen, a half-vampire, not a doctor. 

“Hey! What’s going on back there!” 

That was the first time Yamaguchi had actually seen Suga scared. He had flinched at the voice.

“Sorry! It’s just Yamaguchi! We’ll be right there!” Suga shouted back at the mysterious voice, before pushing Yamaguchi in that direction. “Another gang of half-vamps. They’re stronger than us, so please be quiet.” Suga whispered to him, before walking in front of both of Yamaguchi and Kiyoko to the front of their cave.

It was a group of about 20. It was mostly men, with a couple girls. Physically, Karasuno would be matched, but with Yamaguchi recovering, and the other group double their size, it’s impossible.

“What was the problem?” A man, seemingly the leader, speaks. It was the same voice that hurried them earlier. He was tan, and his hair was dark and spiky, just like his voice. He had arms that were muscular, and broad shoulders. 

“Yamaguchi thought we left, Iwazumi, sir.” Suga spoke quickly, not meeting ‘Iwazumi’s eyes.  
Iwazumi grunts, and his eyes scan the rest of Yamaguchi’s team. Everyone was there, with various levels of bruises. Tsukishima had put up a fight, Yamaguchi could tell, and so did Noya, especially. 

“What now, Tooru?” Iwazumi spoke after a few minutes, cutting the silence that had surrounded them. 

A tall man stood up, almost taller than the rest of his team. His hair was a mess, and he wore thick framed glasses. Although the man was pale and not as muscular as some of the others, Yamaguchi could tell he was the real leader. Everyone else was just pawns. 

This ‘Tooru’ inspected everyone of Karasuno’s members, before turning back to Iwazumi.  
“Take the cute one- the one who was causing problems, and the short one. He could help outside.Leave Tobio to his own hell.” Tooru’s voice was sweet, and warm, yet it gave Yamaguchi’s shivers. Men started moving towards Yamaguchi and Noya, 

“Wait!” “Don’t you dare touch him!” “Yama! Noya!” A ruckus started up as Noya and Yamaguchi were flung over shoulders. Noya was screaming, but the shoulder digging into the bottom of his ribcage made Yamaguchi sick. Literally. Yamaguchi hurled liquid from his stomach and lungs down his capturers back, causing him to fling him to the ground. The man who held him looked like an onion, and started complaining and ripping off his shirt. 

“Don’t be a baby! Pick him up and let’s go!” A voice scolded, and Yamaguchi was picked up again. He had stars floating in his eyes and a pounding in his head. Men ran around him, trying to stop his team from fighting back. 

“Noya!” Asahi’s strangled screams stood out, just before he was tackled to the ground. Yamaguchi could hear Noya’s sobs.

“We’ll be back, Tobio.” The man, Tooru, shouted over the noise and the rest of his team left, leaving the threat hanging in the air. 

The last thing Yamaguchi heard was the terrified screaming of his beloved as Yamaguchi was carried away.


	9. Chapter 9: All's Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi at the Aoba Jousai compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the comments made me so happy :)   
> I'm working on the next chapter right now.

It only took a few hours to get to Yamaguchi’s capturer’s camp. It looked like a small abandoned cabin, but once you got to the basement, there was an elaborate set up. Hallways, rooms, bathrooms, bedrooms, everything one could need was built down below the ground of the camp. Yamaguchi could even see places where they were expanding. They had stone pathways built in mud on the floor, and wooden benches and tables. Large canisters of water were placed in around the area so everyone could stay hydrated. Yamaguchi could see people taking makeshift chamber pots outside, to dump he assumed. 

The place amazed Yamaguchi, and he hadn’t even seen all of it yet. He and Noya were brought into a room, and Iwazumi and Tooru stayed with them. Everyone else scattered. Facing the men in front of him, he wasn’t sure why he was scared of them earlier. Both Tooru and Iwazumi were laughing and joking with each other, and in any other world Yamaguchi believes he would have been friends. But he was in this world. 

Finally, both of the men looked at their prisoners. “So,” Tooru started, “do either of you have allergies?” 

They were both silent.

Tooru sighed, and again waited. After a few minutes, he finally spoke up again, “Do I have to bring you outside and test all the allergies?” 

Yamaguchi thought of the burning sensation, and spoke immediately, “Sunlight allergy, and I have no problem with human food or blood. Noya just can’t stand toast, but that is about it, no food allergy.” Noya glared at him, obviously upset at the details he spilled. 

“Perfect!” Tooru clapped his hands, and turned to grab two pairs of clothing. When he came back towards them, he commanded them to strip.

“What?!? No!” Noya was so angry, it was just radiating off him. Tooru just raised his eyebrows and ignored him. 

Yamaguchi, on the other hand, took the diplomatic way. He stripped, and waited, not daring to look down at his body. When Iwazumi tossed him a wet rag to wash himself with, he realized he would have to. 

Yamaguchi was humiliated, washing himself with 3 other men watching. He had dirt, blood, and puke sticking to him from when no one cared for anything but his recovery, and he didn’t want to even think about the scars. His scars were like cracks in old pavement, crisscrossing and going everywhere with no correlation. Yamaguchi just clenched his teeth and finished, standing up tall. Iwazumi took the cloth back and tossed it into a woven basket. Tooru was arguing with Noya to strip, still, as Iwazumi took some clothes from Tooru and gave them to Yamaguchi. A black shirt and grey bottoms. As Yamaguchi put them on, he noticed Noya washing down, finally stripped. He was given a navy blue shirt and black pants. 

“Tooru…?” Yamaguchi spoke, hesitantly, and Iwazumi face was suddenly in his.

“It’s Oikawa, to you, punk.” Iwazumi spoke with malice and a hint of jealousy, making Yamaguchi flinch.

“My apologies, Oikawa, Iwaizumi.” Yamaguchi looked at the floor, hoping to calm Iwazumi’s anger. 

It must have done the trick, because Iwazumi back off, and Oikawa spoke to him. “What is it- Yamaguchi, right?”

Yamaguchi nodded, “What do the different shirt colors mean? You gave us different colors, even though I can see matching colors on the shelf back there…” He looked up at Oikawa, who looked a little bit… impressed? He wasn’t sure what it is. 

“It’s a coding system. It tells everyone around you exactly what your allergies are, so no one accidently kills you and such. Black means normal, or no allergy, grey means allergy, navy blue means special cases. Pants are for sunlight, and shirts are for food.” Oikawa explained it quickly, and Iwazumi nodded along. “Now, Yamaguchi, come with me. Noya, go with Iwazumi.” Noya looked like he was going to argue, but Iwazumi quickly shoved him out of the room. 

Oikawa lead him down the hall to a room with two cots in it. The floor was stone, and each cot had a handmade wooden side table next to it. It wasn’t top quality, but impressive for the circumstances. The cots were cloth tied to a wooden post at each end. A blanket was thrown over one of them, and the bed was obviously slept in. “You’re on this side,” he said, pointing to the clean and tidy side of the room. “Follow me.” Yamaguchi did as he was told, and Oikawa pointed to the number outside the door. 19. “19 is your room number. Because we have 20 bedrooms and around 28 people, everyone shares a room. Bedrooms are labelled with numbers, bathrooms are letters. Iwazumi and I have room 9, if you need something. Our room also has our name on it just in case you forget. All bathrooms and bedrooms have wooden doors. We have about 3 or 4 bathrooms right now, equipped with fires and bathtubs, and chamber pots. If you want a bath, you have to heat up the water yourself.” 

Oikawa continued down a hall, stopping into the doorway. The doorway lead into a room with a small door on the other side, one wall lined with wooden tables, and the room filled with benches and tables. “Mess hall, and food is served buffet-style. Meaning you get it yourself. Pretty self-explanatory.” Oikawa shrugged, and pointed to the door at the back of the room. “Kitchens, and unless you are on kitchen duty you won’t need to be in there regularly.” 

Oikawa went through the whole compound, explaining everything, from the water (“Please keep yourself hydrated, seriously, it is important.”), to the lighting (“If you see a torch out, relight it with another torch please. Be courteous.), to the nurse’s room (“Come here if you need anything, although only the nurse and I have keys to the medicine cabinet. Drink water and eat before you come though if you don’t have a physical wound, because that is probably half or most of the problem. And sleep, too.”), to the exits (“Be wary of the light, and all that jazz”). Oikawa also answered all his questions (“I don’t know who your roommate is, not off the top of my head. Find out tonight.”, “I’m showing you the exits in case we have an emergency. I doubt you’d leave… Noya, on the other hand…”). 

Finally, he asked the right question. “How did you get so far? We’ve been in that cave for months, and we’re barely surviving!”

Oikawa gave him a glance, before going back to flipping through the clipboard he picked up a few minutes to find Yamaguchi’s new job. “It’s complicated,” he started, “you see, we’ve been stealing here and there. People, things, supplies. It’s worked, but it isn’t the most easy or honorable. We started out as a group of 15, and now we have doubled in size in just a few months and built this. I’m proud, but,” he shrugged, “‘all’s fair in love and war’, I guess.”


	10. Chapter 10: Everything Is Fine, Everything Will Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter! Sorry, I just wasn't sure on how to transition it onto the next subject I'm working on in the plot! No worries!  
> And I'm sorry for posting a chapter twice! It's all fixed now!

It was a stunned silence when Aoba Jousai left. A cloud hovered over them, shrouding them in hopelessness. 

“Who were they, Kageyama?” Surprisingly, it wasn't Tsukishima who spoke, but Asahi. His words were still soft like usual, but there was an undertone of hostile threatening. 

Kageyama was quiet, head down and shoulders scrunched up. Oikawa was a part of his past that he didn't want to face. 

“Kageyama, seriously, this could help us get Yamaguchi and Noya-senpai back!” Hinata was suddenly in his face, and then suddenly out as Kageyama pushed him away. He didn't want to talk about it. 

“It was a few summers ago.” Tsukishima spoke, the tears from earlier scratching his throat. It made his voice raspy and hard to hear, and Tsukishima coughed hard, getting his voice back to normal.

“Don't.” Kageyama finally spoke, begging for the second time in his acquaintance with Tsukishima that he would keep his mouth shut. For the second time in his acquaintance, his prayers went unanswered. Tsukishima continued with his story, not looking at anyone. 

“Three or four years ago, I don’t remember. There was a number of families living in a small community. We pretty much went unnoticed, keeping to ourselves. The ones without a sunlight allergy went to regular school, and the ones with were homeschooled. We were like real humans. One day, the,” Tsukishima closed his eyes and sighed, “... the hunters came. Dunno how, personally I think one of the little children had loose lips, but it was never confirmed. Anyways, we were having a large cookout with all the families at his house because Mr. Kageyama was the leader of our hidden clan. Everyone followed him. People including my family, and the families of the leaders of those assholes who just took Yamaguchi.”

Kageyama was the only one not paying attention, lost in the memory of his parents. So far, all Tsukishima had said had been true. He wondering whether Tsukishima pondered over that night as much as he himself did. It haunted his every dream. 

“One of the mothers had had a bad feeling. And of course, we listened. We took every precaution, and even a bad feeling was seen as a warning. All the cookout stuff was packed away quickly, and everyone but the Kageyamas were put down into the basement with some food until it was deemed safe. The Kageyamas went back to having dinner like they usually did, to avoid suspicion. And then I heard ruckus, and screaming. Mr and Mrs. Kageyama were killed, and their son had a choice: give up the rest or die.” Tsukishima’s voice became grave, and angry, as he said, “He gave us up. Everyone over 17 were killed, they also killed infants and the disabled. The rest were sent to that shithole we just escaped from.” 

Kageyama confirmed the story with a simple head nod. No one said a word, but the tension and distrust that night was the highest it has ever been.

 

A few days later, they finally finished the wall on the cave opening. Daichi helped tremendously by putting up logs and rocks against the inside and outside of the wall, hopefully securing it in its place more than without them. 

Kiyoko also came up with the idea of connecting the tents together to make a huge cloth structure inside. It would build up more trust, hopefully, and keep everyone more warm. The only problem is that they needed a needle to stitch the cloth together. They could take thread from the few pieces of spare clothing they had, but a needle is a must. 

Suga told Daichi the plan when everyone went to sleep that night, and they were sitting quietly in their tent.

“Then we’ll go out on a search. We’re running low on food anyways.” 

Suga was horrified, misinterpreting what Daichi was saying, “Daichi! What the hell! You can’t just go around taking people!”

“Suga, food. Human food. The boys know that humans aren’t on the menu. And,” a small laugh left Daichi’s throat, “between the two of us, I think Asahi might die of mortification if he had to actually drink human blood. You know how squeamish he is about his diet. Man, out of all people to be allergic to human nutrition, it had to be him.”

Sugawara smiled, and lightly hit Daichi. “You are so mean to him, seriously.” Shaking his head, he laid down, and Daichi followed. “Does anyone have a bag? Or something that can carry supplies?” 

“Mhm, I think Tsukishima does. I’ll ask in the morning.” Daichi wrapped his arm around Sugawara waist, and the silence was comforting. Sugawara was almost asleep when Daichi spoke again.

“How do you think they’re doing?”

“Yamaguchi and Noya, or Tsukishima and Asahi?” 

“Everyone, I guess.” Sugawara could hear the sorrow in Daichi’s voice. He had let everyone down; he was the leader, and two people might be dead because of them.

“I’m sure they’re fine, Dai. Everyone is tough, and Yamaguchi knows how to survive politically. They’re all fine…” Sugawara kissed Daichi’s cheek, before snuggling closer into his chest. “Everyone’s fine,” was Sugawara’s mantra, as he tried to stop the anxiety from caving his chest in, “everything will be fine.”


End file.
